What Happens When You Go Camping
by Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom
Summary: Some girls(I haven't bothered counting) have decided to go camping, but Teri doesn't wanna! So, they distract her by playing Truth or Dare, which leads to giant eraser monsters, awkwardly avoiding explaining what a lemon is, Kate and Teri debating whether life is a lie, and DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yep, yet another Hetalia story, yet I can't get past, like, 3 chapters of Fairy Tail fics without going on hiatus. Whatever. I don't own Hetalia, so there. I finally typed this out, _PringleRepublic._ Anyways, enjoy! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! Now, I'm just gonna go away becuase no one really cares about ANs anyways and my msic just switched to Rock City Boy. Hasta la pasta~**

"Ugh. Do we really have to go _camping?_" complained a girl lugging a heavy pack into her living room.

"Yes. What's so bad about the outdoors, anyways?" asked another girl, her dark blue eyes glinting with excitement.

"I thought we've been over this. I've declared war on the outdoors, my accursed foe. It's hot and there's bugs and there's no wifi in the forest. I don't like _moving._ I'm _lazy._" the first girl snarked back, her Russia Aura of Doom(which she capitalizes) practically tangible.

"Rose, if we make Teri go camping, she'll have an excuse to have a knife…" a third girl with long but tangled brown hair warned.

Although everyone in the room except for Teri herself paled at that thought, Rose stood her ground as Teri grinned manically and said, "Chop chop! Chop chop!"

"Eek!" the third girl squealed. "Take Ami instead!" She shoved a startled- although pretty- Chinese girl with long black hair in front of her.

"Hey! Not cool, Mia!"

"Just do something! She's creeping me out!"

Ami narrowed her eyes. "Fine…" To the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel, Ami started to sing(read:scream) the quadratic formula. "X= -b + or - the square root of b squared -4ac ALL OVER 2a!"

By the end of the formula, half the room had joined in.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Teri. No one knew where she got the random thought from, or why she wanted to play the game, but they were used to her randomness and just went along with it.

They soon found themselves situated on the floor in what they had tried to make a circle but had turned out more oval-y.

After 28.3 seconds of relative silence, Teri said rapidly, "Alex! Truth or Dare?"

A girl with blond, crazily curly(seriously, it was like a box of curly fries) hair hesitantly declared that she had picked dare.

"Lemme play with your hair!" Teri said, bouncing animatedly in her place on the floor.

"Ugh… I take it back, I choose truth."

"You're no fun." Teri pouted. "Hmm… Why are you such a France?"

"I am _not!_"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"DUMBLEDOOOOORE!" a blond-haired girl with glasses yelled. When everybody stared at her, she explained, "Well, it sounded like that part in Potter Puppet Pals where Snape and Harry were yelling their names and it doesn't stop until Dumbledore yells 'DUMBLEDOOOOOORE!', though maybe I should have yelled 'VIRGINIAAAAAA!'. Nah, I think "DUMBLEDOOOOOORE!' sounds better."

Teri slammed her head into the floor as an ultimate facepalm. Five seconds later, she came back up with a red forehead and yelled, "OW! THAT HURT! WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

"Smile and nod, smile and nod." came Virginia's expert advice. They all smiled and nodded, even Teri herself.

"Okay! Anyways… Cather! Truth or Dare?" Alex asked a skinny Chinese girl to her left.

"Dare!"

"Wear my green jacket and be fem!China." Alex commanded, taking off her jacket.

Cather put it on and said one word: "Aru."

"KYAAAAAA!" Teri squealed. "It's so cute!"

"Okay. Jane, Truth or Dare, aru?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever yelled at one of those bratty fourth grade kids you help teach, aru?"

"Yep. Kate, T-"

"Truth!" she exclaimed.

"Where did that tiny scar on your wrist come from?"

"A cat. Rose."

"Dare."

"Go put on your TARDIS dress!"

Rose left the room.

"Well, since Rose left to go put on her dress, IMMA GO AGAIN. Ami!"

"Dare!"

"Wear your Hogwarts cloak!"

Ami rifled through her camping bag until she came across it and put it on. No one questioned the fact that she was going to bring a Hogwarts cloak on a camping trip. Ami sat back on the floor with Rose joining her. Rose had on a sundress that made her look like a walking, talking TARDIS.

"Virginia!" Ami chose.

"Truth."

"What's a lemon?"

Complete, utter silence.

"Uh…Can you choose a different question?"

"Fine. Where do the eraser bits go?"

"Well, I think that they're just going into hiding so one day, they'll all turn into giant eraser monsters that'll cause the zombie apocalypse. Mia."

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Oh! Um, truth."

"YOU'RE ALL WIMPS!" Teri declared.

"Aaaanyways, do you even know what century WWII was in? Because you thought the Nazis were British and the Germans were called Soviets."

"Well, aren't they? And it was in the 20th century, right? Whatever, Truth or Dare, Teri?"

"Dare!"

"Sing the weirdest song you can think of."

"PO PI PO PI PO PO PI PO! PO PI PO PI PO PO PI PO!~"

"UGHHHHH!" Jane groaned, deliberately falling onto her back.

"Okay, I dare you all- and no backing out!- to do the spell Iggy said in Hetalia! You non-Hetalians can just sit off to the side and be unawesome losers. Kesesese~!"

"I thought you were fem!Russia, not fem!Prussia!" Kate cried.

"Well, your life is a LIE."

One debate about whether Kate's life was a lie or not and a summoning circle drawn on the floor courtesy of Alex later, the Hetalians, or Teri, Alex, Cather, Kate, Jane, and Virginia were gathered around the circle while Rose, Ami, and Mia sat awkwardly yet comfortably on top of the pile of camping gear the girls had put off to the side.

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explora!", they chanted, "Santo Rita Mita Meada Rings Jonah Tito Marlon Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explora!" It almost seemed as if the circle was glowing. "I've summoned you from the depths of hell, SHOW YOURSELF!"

With a flash of green light, all nine girls disappeared. Well, not completely… They just went somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I reuploaded this because of a few mistakes! I don't own Hetalia and DON'T WORRY I'LL GET TO THE ACTUAL PLOT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**T****eri's POV**

You know, waking up in a place you've never been to with strangers staring at you can be pretty funny- or awkward, depending on how you want to look at it. I would know, I've done it before. I blame Alex. In hindsight, it was probably Rose, but I'll blame Alex anyway.

What was I saying? Oh, yeah.

Waking up in a new place surrounded by new people can be fun, but waking up in a new _animated_ place surrounded by new _animated_ people is _not_ fun. Oh, of course, there was the fact that I was at a World Meeting and there were Hetalia guys everywhere, which was probably every Hetalia fangirl's dream. But still, I was _in the world of Hetalia_. Looking around, I realized my friends were nowhere to be found.

Okay, that's where I draw the line. My sanity is virtually nonexistent and most people I know are convinced I need medication, so my mind can handle ideas like being transported to the Hetalia world. I've read a good fanfiction- or twelve- about it, one of the best being _The Tri-Stars_. However, my friends are very important to me. It's like in Fairy Tail. I would protect my friends even if it meant my own death, and they know it. Therefore, while I am able to handle the idea of being in a new universe, I will spazz out if I can't find my friends.

Luckily, I didn't have to.

A broom closet door spontaneously flew open, with my friends unceremoniously falling out of it. Mops look a lot like old-person-dreadlocks when they fall on someone's head, don't they?

I heard a thump that sounded like it had come from the roof.

"Ow! Late reaction!"

Wait, was that Ami?

I recounted the number of people that fell out of the closet, and sure enough, Ami was missing.

Ohhh, I get it now. Our stuff fell on top of her. I heard her loudly clear her throat. Oh, God. Was she actually going to do it? I know I dared her sing on the roof, but I never knew she would do that or even remember. For Christ's sake, it was a month ago!

"Butterfly in the sky,

I can go twice as high!

Take a look,

It's in a book!

A Reading Rainbow!

I can go anywhere!

Friends to know,

And ways to grow

A Reading Rainbow

I can be anything!

Take a look,

It's in a book!

A Reading Rainbow

A Reading Rainbow!"

I groaned. "Ugh, will someone go get her off the roof before she starts singing After Ever After?"

A few moments after I finished speaking, she burst into the room. I guess the ceiling wasn't that high if she was able to safely get herself and our stuff down.

Now that I've gotten all my friends, I've got to deal with the matter at hand.

Oh, nothing big, just the fact that I'm in another universe.

**Yay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's POV**

Okay, what the **** just happened? Teri forced everyone to do her lame anime **** and then all of the sudden I'm falling out of a ****ing broom closet, being crushed by a bunch of other people.

I shoved Kate off of me and slipped out from under the pile before I could be crushed again.

"God****it, door! You're supposed to work together with the floor! You had one job! _One ****ing job!_" I began my tirade.

Virginia levelheadedly got up and dusted herself off, saying, "Ooh, Rose is having a tantrum, everybody gather 'round!"

I glared at her, although it was pretty ****ing hard to keep doing that when we could hear Ami singing "The Reading Rainbow". Eventually, she made it down and into the room.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's deal with the most pressing matter at hand." Teri sounded like she was just suggesting it, but it could practically _feel_ the malicious aura surrounding her. She is ****ing creepy.

"Who the h*ll are you?" some blond guy asked. He was wearing a stupid jacket and had a weird cowlick thingy, but he looked a bit like Captain America.

Wait.

_Wait._

_**Wait.**_

He looks _animated._

I looked around. So did everyone else. Looking down, I realized that I did too. I would've screamed if Teri hadn't silently promised to rip my head off with a spork. She's… creative.

"Amerique, use your brain. The only people that appear like that are Nations, Territories, and Capitals, so they must be one of them." some blond guy with stubble said.

What the ****? How can someone be a ****ing landmass? This sounds like one of Alex's lame animes. What was it? Itala? No… Oh yeah! Hetalia! The one with all the gay dudes!

"Aiyah! There are so many of them!" a girl with brown eyes said. She was kinda small, but those eyes were ****ing huge! Then again, everybody has big eyes in anime. She reminded me of Cather. Everybody else calls Cather stuff like China, so that other girl must be China.

"Kesesese! That one looks like me!" some albino dude said. We don't exactly have a horde of albino people so I could safely assume he was talking about Kate. Sometimes, people use the nickname "Ze Awesome Prussia" to refer to her. (Except Teri, she calls her Grandma; it pisses her off to no end.) Therefore, the albino dude was probably Prussia.

A brown haired guy sitting next to another guy with the _weirdest hair I have even ****ing seen_ (seriously, who has just one crazy curl?) took out his phone and started to text someone. He was probably telling other countries about it.

Prussia and the blond dude (I'll call him Stubbly Guy) got a text, so the brown haired man with the green eyes was probably telling them something about us.

The brown haired guy spoke up. "If they're new Personifications, whoever controls them controls the area…"

The next thing I knew, I heard Teri scream. It wasn't a scream of fright or surprise, no; it was a perfectly calculated battle cry created to scared the **** out of attackers. The stubbly guy had disappeared while the brown haired guy (who I will now call Stupid) was distracting everyone and had tried to capture Teri with a bear hug. He definitely chose the wrong one of us to **** around with. She sank down quickly, throwing out her hips to put him off balance and stood up just as quick, throwing out her elbows to both sides to get rid of the threat of his arms. Once that was taken care of, she punched him in the face over her right shoulder and swung her arm down so that her wrist was on her hip and her elbow hit his stomach. _Hard._ He backed away. All of this happened in a split second. Prussia grabbed her other arm, which was bent in front of her. Her head snapped in his direction and she forcefully hit his arm away. I can definitely see why she wanted us to learn karate with her now. They started to exchange blows, neither landing a hit on the other. I looked around fearfully, bluffing as if they wouldn't be able to take me. I stood near Kate, who had gotten up so they couldn't take either of us.

All the other ****ing _useless_ countries were too shocked to do anything but stare like idiots.

I heard a small yelp and saw Jane's arms being held together behind her back under her brown hair. Stubbly Guy held his hand over her mouth. I was too shocked at everything that had gone down to respond.

Then I heard a scream. Not a yelp, not a battle cry, a girlish, high-pitched scream. Stupid had grabbed Alex's arms and held a knife to her throat.

"Nobody move," he proclaimed, "or she gets it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm _baaaaack!_ I don't own Hetalia. Credit to Love-Peace-Anime for helping me. Now on with the story!**

**Jane's POV**

My God. I've caught Teri's insanity disease. That is the only rational explanation for this. Otherwise, there would be no way to explain:

1) I'm in Hetalia.

2) Spain nearly killed me.

3) Teri's wearing a dress.

I honestly don't know which one of those is the most frightening.

Okay, let's back up; I'm sure I can find a reasonable explanation for at least _some_ of this.

First, I fell through a portal and into an anime. There's no way I can explain that one; I'm not even gonna try.

Next, Spain threatened to kill me. Of course, he was using me as a hostage, so that is reasonable even if I don't particularly like it. He thinks I'm new territory, of course he'd jump at the chance.

Then, Teri surrendered. That's pretty weird for her to surrender, but my life was in danger so I guess I can see where she was coming from.

The Bad Touch Trio kidnapped us three; one each. I understand why Spain and France would do that, but Prussia? He's not even a country anymore. He was probably just in for the ride.

Next, we were taken to a mansion in France; that one's pretty straightforward.

Afterwards, they locked us in a windowless room. They may seem a little airheaded at times, but even they wouldn't be stupid enough to lock us in a room with a window.

Just recently, they told us to change into appropriate attire. Right now, I gather it will be dinnertime in an hour or so, which is the most likely reason.

There's a closet on the left side of the room, a huge one. Alex went first, which I expected. After all, neither Teri nor I are any good at fashion. We both just kind of throw on whatever looks clean enough to wear. Consequently, neither of us know how to use an iron.

Alex came out wearing a dark blue lacy dress. In the front, it went to her knees, but in the back, it went to her ankles. I'm sure there's an official name for that, but whatever it is, I don't particularly care. Her shoes were some kind of cross between a platform and a high heel. Again, I have no clue what it's called. She momentarily fretted over the short sleeves, but since no one was really paying attention, she decided to shut up.

I went next. France definitely wanted us to look cute instead of hot like I had expected… Oh, wait. I was looking at the wrong side. Whatever. I grabbed a dress that was as close to normal as I could find, which ended up being a simple spaghetti strap brown dress. It went a little past my knees and it was soft, which is always a plus. I like soft things. I just grabbed a random pair of black flats and slipped them on.

Now, here's where I got confused. I could see the glint in Teri's eye and that deadly half-smirk of hers as she entered that walk-in closet, and I knew she was up to no good. I worried over the millions upon millions of stupid and defiant things she could be doing. Images of her setting the entire mansion on fire crossed my mind more than once.

So, as you can probably gather, it is an understatement to say that I was quite confused when she came out looking like a Princess Barbie doll.

Anything you can think of that is associated with the word girly, it was somewhere on her. Her pale pink dress was sparkly- _sparkly!_- on the top, with straps (yet again, I don't know what to call them) about the width or two fingers. About three or four inches of her shoulders were shown before sleeves that looked like petals on a flower covered half of her biceps. The horridly cute skirt floated down to a length just above her knees and ruffled in and out. She looked like a pink Easter Lily. Her socks, which were a pink so pale it was almost white, ended just below her knees, with frilly pink lace trim. A cute bow rested on the end of her pink flats. She bore an innocent yet happy expression. All in all, it made me want to puke.

Alex, not missing a beat, quickly snatched up the opportunity to do something she's always wanted to do: use Teri as a living Barbie doll.

Teri smiled innocently as Alex painted her nails hot pink; she beamed as her lips were glossed to be the same color as strawberry pocky. (Leave it to me to make that analogy.) She giggled- _I repeat, giggled!_- at the cute color of blush Alex used for her and gasped in awe at the great job Alex did of putting her hair into two high ponytails, which Teri herself requested to be two adorable ringlets tied by ribbons- guess what color they were.

I could've sworn she'd been possessed by the devil. Behind that cute face, she was plotting the murder of every single person she could get her hands on. Except for me, of course- I'm just too awesome and modest for her to kill.

Alex intricately braided, curled, straightened, and did who knows what else to her hair. Admittedly, it did turn out quite nice.

I'm not exactly sure what she did with my hair, and frankly, I don't care.

Soon, Spain retrieved us and led us to a modest dining room where France and Prussia were seated. Spain also took his place after showing us to ours.

"Wait, where's the feisty chick?" Prussia inquired.

Teri looked away at the floor to her right. "That was me." she said softly in a voice about two or three octaves higher than her normal voice. "I'm so sorry if I hurt either one of you, I mean, I already looked mean because before we came I was playing truth or dare and I was dared to switch clothes with someone and I really am sorry because I don't know what came over me when I hit you! I just got really scared and I didn't know what to and I'M SO SORRY!" she rambled.

Prussia looked like he only caught about half of her rambling speech and I really didn't blame him for it.

"Aw, I could never stay mad at a _petit madmoiselle _like you!" France said.

"Oh, thank you!" she replied.

"So I assume we are territory owned by you now?" I put in.

"_Oui._"

Alex put her hear down on he table in a low whine.

"Are you okay?" Spain asked nervously.

"I'm never gonna see Ginger again..." Now, another person who didn't know her as well might laugh at her pitifulness, but not me. Our little circle of friends, we know that that cat means the world to Alex.

"It's okay, Alex," Teri said sweetly, "if the anti-Hetalians came here, then that means Ginger should be here too. I bet Kate's already found her!"

"Now, would you mind explaining who you are? We _do_ need to know what territory you are, considering we now own you." Spain said. I know he was being completely reasonable, but if Teri wasn't going to be defiant as I had expected, then I would have to step up to the plate and do it myself.

"No. We won't do anything for you."

Prussia twitched at this, but refrained from murdering me, which is always nice. I've grown rather fond of having a head.

In his weird German accent (then again, all accents are odd to me), he said, "Will you _at least_ tell us your names?"

Grudgingly, I admitted, "My name is Jane. The one sobbing over her cat is Alex and the airheaded Barbie doll is Teri."

_Best to just go along with Teri's weirdness for now, _I thought, though I hoped she wouldn't kill me for calling her that.

France quickly got up, bringing back with him some sort of French-type food or whatever. The six of us ate dinner in silence before Spain led us back to our room, where we threw on pajamas and got ready for bed, Teri going so far as to choose the cutest nightgown she could find. There were three beds, so she claimed the middle one while I got the right one and Alex got the one on the left.

"Alex, Jane!" she called sweetly.

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Would you two mind coming over here for just a moment?"

Alex and I lazily hauled ourselves over to her bed.

"C'mere, sit!" She patted two spaces on the bed next to her, to which we complied.

Mischievously, she whispered, "I have a little secret to tell you!"

Grinning impishly, she leaned over to Alex and whispered in her ear for what seemed like forever and a look of comprehension dawned on Alex's face.

"Now do you get it?" Teri asked.

Alex nodded yes, but Teri was already leaning over to me.

"I have a plan. I'm less suspicious if I seem like an incompetent Barbie. I'm pretending to tell you a secret because you never know if the room is bugged or not. Those dunderheads didn't even consider the possibility that I had my phone with me instead of in the bags like you guys. I'm gonna text Rose and tell her the plan: We get one of the countries to bring a few people from our little circle under the disguise of a tradeoff. I'll distract them while you guys escape. That's also another factor in why I'm acting like a five year old. It's all a part of my genius plan because I am so awesome and modest."

_Now_ I understood.

She bounced in her place before yawning. "Alright, I'm gonna go to bed, good night!" she proclaimed. Wait, was that a wink I just saw?

"Night." I drawled, turning off the lights.

"G'night, Teri." Alex responded.

Slipping under the covers, I shut my eyes and forced myself asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate's POV**

As I sat on the floor, hugging Ginger, I wondered idly whether Teri had either creeped out the BTT or beat them up. You never know. She's... _special._ Her words, not mine.

My God, how long was this going to take? They were just trying to figure out who we are! I just wanted to grab my Eeveelution plushies and fall asleep right there on the floor.

Eventually, they gave up on decoding the enigma of our arrival and we were provided with temporary rooms. It didn't get quiet until then, and just as I felt that there was relative peace, Rose blew up my phone. Thank you.

Doctor'sCompanion: Hey

Doctor'sCompanion: Hey

Doctor'sCompanion: Hey

Doctor'sCompanion: Hey

Doctor'sCompanion: Hey

Grudgingly, I snatched up my phone and typed out a response in the group chat.

NatsutheFlareon: WHATTTTTTTT.

Doctor'sCompanion: Teri texted me

Doctor'sCompanion: She has escape plans

Doctor'sCompanion: thought ya might wanna know

GlaDOSthePotato: just shut up and tell us dude its like

GlaDOSthePotato: wait what time is it

Cantthinkofaclevername: No one cares virginia

Reallylovebooks: Well thats not nice Mia

Iamtheninja: Guys are we just gonna sit here and do nothing or is anyone gonna tell us the actual escape plan coz this is kinda stupid

Doctor'sCompanion: But CATHERRRRRRRR. I wanna keep them in SUSPENSEEEEEEEEEEE.

Iamtheninja: Quitttttt dragginggggggg outtttttttt theeeeeee lastttttttt letterrrrrrrrr offffffffffff allllllllllllllllll yourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wordssssssssssssss

Iamtheninja: Itsssssssss kindaaaaaaaaaaa retardeddddddddddddd

Doctor'sCompanion: Well fine then

Doctor'sCompanion: Teri says that she wants one of the countries to bring some of us over to where they are and we'll say it's for a tradeoff. Teri will distract the BTT while we grab the other two and run.

Reallylovebooks: But what about Teri?

Doctor'sCompanion: She didnt say but she sounds like she has a plan and from the looks of it its gonna be effing hilarious so i wont interfere

Cantthinkofaclevername: ok

Iamtheninja: Kate you go tell America

NatsutheFlareon: why

Iamtheninja: youre closest

NatsutheFlareon: why America

Iamtheninja: oh i dunno maybe because if you havent noticed we're all flippin Americans here

Iamtheninja: maybe because hes a world superpower

Iamtheninja: oh i know maybe its because we're all too lazy to get someone else

NatsutheFlareon: touche

I put my phone down and donned my Pikachu sweatshirt before drowsily trudging out the door.

_408, 409, 410, here we go! 411!_

I knocked on the door of room 411, which America had specifically told us to come to "if we needed anything, dudes!"

Looking at the wall clock while momentarily waiting for a response, I wondered to myself why Virginia was being so complain-y (I'm great with words) about how late it was; it was only 10:34.

"Yeah?" America asked, opening the door.

"Rose told me that Teri- that girl that fought with Prussia- came up with some escape plans and they nominated me to come over here.

"Okay, dude. Sure, come in."

I stepped through the door and looked around. It was a lot cleaner than I expected.

He looked around. "Lemme just find my phone..." He started to rummage through his luggage, tossing stuff everywhere.

"Man, I can never find anything when England cleans up!" he muttered.

Ah. So that's why it was clean.

"Aha! Here we go!" he exclaimed, holding up his phone like it was a gift from God. I just had to sing that Lion King song.

He burst out laughing. "I like this one," he said to no one in particular. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Uh, we- uh, I mean, one of the countries, are supposed to, uh, bring some of us and make it seem like you wanna trade or sell us or something and then Teri said she'd, uh, make a distraction while we steal Alex and Jane." I fumbled with my words. I don't normally do that, I guess I was just nervous, though over what is a mystery.

"So, who's gonna come with me?"

"Oh, uh, I will!" I blurted.

_Why did I do that?!_

"Cool! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Something about the situation or maybe even America himself was really distracting me, almost enough that I forgot everything else. I barely even remembered to protest.

"Wait, what?! Right _now_?! You must be crazy!"

He just laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I was just joking. But still, it's, like, 10:40 or so here, right? That means over in France- I know it's France because Prussia lives with Germany and Spain has Romano- it's almost five over there! And we still need to run this plan by everyone else, so we can do that and still get some sleep and use my Awesome Nation Powers of Heroic-ness to teleport there at about 3:30- of course, I'll need to call at three- and it'll be about 8:30 over there and then Alex and Jane will be back here with the Hero by four!" he ended his ramble triumphantly, looking proud of his logic.

It was _adorable_.

"So you just go back to sleep and I'll wake ya up when it's time to go!" he said, smiling broadly. I almost forgot to reply.

"Oh! Uh, okay, I guess I'll just, uh, go now, then... Bye!" I slipped out the doorway and dashed back to my room, where I flopped on the bed.

_What's wrong with me?!_


End file.
